starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Yevetha
Los yevetha (Pronunciado jɛ'viθɑ) o yevethanos, eran una especie ágil y esquelética indígena de N'zoth, ubicado en el Cúmulo Koornacht, conocida por su xenofobia y su cultura centrada en la muerte. Biología y apariencia left|thumb|200px|Un hombre y una mujer yevethanos. Físicamente, los yevethanos eran seres altos que medían en promedio hasta 1.9 metros de altura con piel gris clara y una apariencia macabra que no tenía vello corporal.The Essential Guide to Alien Species Los miembros masculinos y femeninos de la especie tenían aproximadamente la misma altura, con los adultos midiendo entre 1.5 y 2.5 metros.Ultimate Alien Anthology Eran reconocibles como una especie de mamíferos con una forma humanoide delgada y ósea. Fueron descritos como tan demacrados que parecían esqueléticos debido a su pálida piel gris y sus delgadas formaciones. Su fisonomía alienígena se destacó por estar lo suficientemente cerca de un humanoide hasta el punto de que era posible determinar su lenguaje corporal debido a las similitudes.Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight Estos altos humanoides demacrados tenían unos ojos grises negros y grandes. Se decía que sus ojos negros eran tan inexpresivos como las piedras. Las espaldas y los cuellos estaban escamados, lo que era un vestigio evolutivo de la armadura corporal natural que una vez poseyó la raza. Por lo tanto, su piel incorporó esta forma de armadura vestigial que bajaba de sus espaldas a sus cuellos y espinas. Entre los machos de la especie, había crestas faciales escarlatas que corrían a lo largo de las mejillas, las mandíbulas y la parte superior de sus cabezas. Esta cresta más grande corría por la parte superior y bajaba por la parte posterior de sus cabezas. Las crestas faciales de un macho se hinchaban cuando eran estimulados a la violencia o al combate. La cresta principal de la cabeza se hinchaba cuando un macho estaba listo para aparearse. Los miembros femeninos de la especie no exhibieron tales características. Los cerebros de los yevethanos estaban ubicados en sus tórax, donde estaban protegidos por un hueso grueso que servía como jaulas cerebrales. También poseían finas células ciliadas que corrían como hendiduras a lo largo de sus sienes que proporcionaban sentidos auditivos. La raza poseía seis manos con dedos que tenían garras de rocío retráctiles. Cada una estaba ubicada en el interior de la muñeca sobre sus manos de sus seis dedos. Sus espolones se disparaban desde una cápsula de piel de sus manos cadavéricas y eran capaces de retraerse. Cuando se extendía completamente, las muñequeras eran iguales a la longitud de una vibroespada. Estas cuchillas se extendían hasta aproximadamente un pie de largo y se usaban en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en sacrificios de sangre. Los Yevethanos también parecían poseer una mayor tolerancia a las fuerzas g en comparación con los pilotos humanos. thumb|right|200px|Primer plano de los rasgos faciales de un yevethano. Los jóvenes yevethanos nacían cuando las hembras se reproducirá poniendo huevos que se conocían como "toneles de nacimiento". Los barriles de parto externos desmontables eran conocidos por los yevethanos como mara-nas. Estos eran úteros externos que se colocaban en cámaras especiales y el niño no nacido recibía sangre que era absorbida a través de la cáscara de los huevos. En caso de que el niño permaneciera dentro del barril después del nacimiento, se les denominaba "nidos". Normalmente, los niños no nacidos eran alimentados con una dieta de sangre que era preferiblemente de la madre. Sin embargo, la sangre de cualquier yevethano era capaz de nutrir a los jóvenes, y la necesidad biológica de sangre de la especie se convirtió en un factor importante que dio forma a su sociedad. En casos raros, los toneles de parto eran capaces de dar a luz gemelos que generalmente eran idénticos, excepto por su edad. Se sabía que los yevethanos padecía una enfermedad llamada muerte gris, pero los síntomas eran desconocidos. Aunque era extremadamente raro, algunos yevethanos nacían sin género. Estas curiosidades genéticas eran de aspecto blanco y pálido, y su género indicaba que no eran ni hombres ni mujeres. Aunque sin fundamento, algunos en la Nueva República especularon sobre una posible relación entre los yevethanos y los twi'leks.Antes de la Tormenta En una vida yevethana, se consideraba que un niño tenía entre 1 y 5 años y se convirtió en un adulto entre los 6 y 11 años. Un adulto tenía entre 12 y 44 años y estaban en la mediana edad entre los 45 y 66 años. Los yevethanos se consideraban viejos entre los 67-80 y aquellos mayores de 81 años se consideraban venerables entre su raza. Sociedad y cultura thumb|left|180px|[[Nil Spaar; Darama de N'zoth.]] La cultura yevethana se organizó en un estricto sistema jerárquico encabezado por el Darama. Políticamente, la sociedad yevethana estaba dirigida por un virrey, que también operaba como jefe de estado de la Liga Duskhan. El Darama y el virrey eran posiciones vinculadas, conectando la espiritualidad y la política yevethana. Los departamentos de gobierno, comercio, ciencia y cultura eran dirigidos por supervisores y apoyados por varios gremios. Esta estructura se reflejó en el personal militar y de a bordo de los yevethanos, dirigido por Primates. Sus capacidades técnicas significaban que eran bastante capaces de simplemente estudiar lecturas mecánicas y no solo duplicar la tecnología, sino incluso mejorarla. Esto significaba que sus gremios eran excelentes trabajadores y diseñadores de naves estelares bastante capaces. Esta extraña habilidad para la tecnología fue solo otra razón para que los yevethanos pensaran tan bien de sí mismos.Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo Como resultado, se sabía que los yevethanos se consideraban como rápidos estudioso. Dentro de su sociedad, la sangre era un aspecto importante de su cultura y era un foco central de su sistema de creencias religiosas. Esto había resultado en que se convirtieran en una especie particularmente violenta. Para los yevethanos, la muerte no era de temer. Eran descritos como obedientes, atentos, cautelosos pero también fatalistas en su visión del universo. Cuando luchaban contra otros enemigos, los yevethanos se destacaban por ser luchadores despiadados que nunca se rendían incluso ante claras derrotas. Debido a la naturaleza brutal de su sociedad, los yevethanos no poseían una sola cárcel, penitenciaría o empalizada, ya que creían que no había necesidad de tales instalaciones. De hecho, no poseían una palabra en su idioma para condenar o encarcelar.La Prueba del Tirano thumb|right|200px|Un par de yevethanos. Los yevethanos poseían una sociedad altamente estratificada que consistía en varias castas diferentes. Los de las castas de bajo rango nunca pudieron ascender a las de mayor rango, aunque se sabía que un individuo de casta superior era capaz de ser "degradado" a una casta inferior. A pesar del estado de estas castas subordinadas, se consideraba una mejor alternativa a ser clasificado como un alienígena. Esto se debió a la xenofobia de la especie, ya que incluso un miembro de la casta inferior todavía se consideraba como un yevethano, mientras que los alienígenas se consideraban poco más que alimañas. Otro elemento dentro de su sociedad que surgió del sistema de castas fue el concepto de asesinatos por dominación, donde solo se reconocía el asesinato si un yevethano de alto rango era asesinado por uno de un estatus inferior. El asesinato de un yevethano de bajo rango era considerado perfectamente aceptable por las castas superiores. Esta jerarquía estricta dominaba sus vidas, lo que significa que muchos jóvenes yevethanos vivían con el conocimiento de que en cualquier momento, su superior estaba justificado para matarlos simplemente por su sangre. El sacrificio, particularmente para proporcionar sangre para un barril de nacimiento de un importante yevethano, se consideraba como un honor para la familia del yevethano sacrificado. Las barricas de nacimiento a menudo se colocaban en criaderos que se consideraban lugares privados. En ciertas ocasiones, se sabía que un yevethano se encontraba con los visitantes en los nichos. En apoyo del yevethano de alto rango, generalmente había un asistente de cría que administraba la llegada del yevethano de sacrificio por los barriles de parto para alimentarlos. El yevethano consideraba a los gemelos afortunados, y se creía en su tradición que tales individuos también transmitían su bendición a voluntad con solo respirar, tocar e incluso por la sangre.Escudo de Mentiras Era común enseñarle el nitakka a los yevethanos, incrustando al joven yevethano con un conjunto único de instintos de lucha: "la amenaza más cercana es la mayor amenaza: en una pelea de números desiguales, acaba primero con tu oponente más débil para disuadir a otros de unirse a una lucha contra ti, cóbrale a un recién llegado de inmediato, no contengas nada cuando vayas a matar". Estos instintos eran difíciles de suprimir, produciendo resultados erráticos en el campo de batalla para tripulaciones militares sin experiencia. Mientras que las clases bajas eran tratadas con nada más que desprecio, la reacción de la raza a otros no yevethanos era aún más severa. Los yevethanos fueron considerados como una de las especies más xenófobas y fanáticas de la galaxia. De hecho, consideraban que los no yevethanos eran poco más que alimañas.The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons Como resultado, los yevethanos tendían a considerar que otras especies apenas merecían su atención. Esto se atribuyó en parte a la relativa juventud de su planeta natal y su ubicación donde las estrellas de la galaxia mayor se enmascaraban con el brillo del Cúmulo Koornacht. Como resultado, los yevethanos originalmente creían ser los únicos seres inteligentes que existían. Después del contacto y su esclavitud inicial, esta actitud se modificó ligeramente ya que la raza ahora creía que eran las únicas especies dignas que existían y que todas las demás razas debían ser exterminadas. Esta xenofobia se extendió a tal nivel que se negaron a aprender idiomas extraños como el Básico, ya que lo encontraban repulsivo. Para comunicarse con "alimañas", muchos yevethanos de alto rango hicieron que los de las castas inferiores aprendieran el idioma para servir como traductores. Si bien este era el caso, había ciertos cuadros de yevethanos de alto rango que se dignaban a aprender idiomas extraños ya que creían que había ciertas cosas que las castas subordinadas no debían escuchar. Esta engreída creencia en su condición de ser la única vida inteligente que existía surgió incluso desde la antigüedad en su planeta natal. De hecho, se sabía que ni siquiera un solo miembro de sus más grandes pensadores había considerado el concepto de la presencia de otras formas de vida inteligentes en otros mundos. En última instancia, se sostuvo que si bien habían avanzado rápidamente en términos tecnológicos, su cultura todavía estaba en una etapa de desarrollo adolescente.Cracken's Threat Dossier Historia Existencia temprana thumb|[[N'zoth, el planeta natal de los yevethanos.]] Siendo una especie relativamente joven, los antiguos yevethanos solo habían evolucionado en su planeta natal N'zoth hace unos 50.000 años. Desde entonces, habían avanzado rápidamente en su planeta natal y de forma aislada a cualquier otra forma de vida inteligente. La posición de su planeta significaba que la raza nunca supo que había otras estrellas en la galaxia. Esto, junto con una combinación de su rápida evolución, aislamiento y entorno hostil, produjo una cultura altamente xenófoba. Esto también estableció un concepto interno de superioridad. De hecho, los yevethanos creían ser la única especie inteligente que existía. Finalmente, su raza perfeccionó los viajes espaciales y su expansión al espacio los llevó a colonizar otros once mundos cercanos. Esto ocurrió poco después de que desarrollaron un sistema jerárquico de gobierno planetario. Esto a su vez condujo al establecimiento del Protectorado Yevethano, que consistía en los mundos hijas originales establecidos por naves estelares que operaban sin hipermotor y se conocían colectivamente como "Los Doce". En tales mundos, los yevethanos solo encontraron formas animales de vida que preservaron su concepto de ser la única especie inteligente en el universo. En este punto de su historia, la especie estaba bien dentro de la era de la información y en la cúspide de la era espacial a nivel tecnológico. A pesar de mantener su aislamiento, al menos un solo yevethano estuvo presente en Coruscant en el 18.8 ABY; este individuo aparentemente manejó sus impulsos xenófobos y jugó Shronker en el sector Zi-Kree. Nick Rostu se encontró con este individuo y terminó en una pelea con él después de que el yevethano perdiera el juego. Durante milenios, los yevethanos continuaron viviendo en relativa paz, y sus creencias permanecieron sin respuesta hasta la llegada del Imperio Galáctico. El Cúmulo Koornacht fue derrotado rápidamente durante los primeros años de la expansión Imperial. Bajo el reinado del Emperador Palpatine, el planeta N'zoth fue capturado e se convirtió en el lugar de reposo de un astillero Imperial. Un gobierno Imperial esclavizó a los yevethanos y los puso a trabajar en el nuevo astillero, donde sirvieron como personal técnico y de mantenimiento. Con una velocidad sorprendente, dominaron la construcción naval y la tecnología de armas. Se sabía que los yevethanos habían adoptado la tecnología con una velocidad y aptitud asombrosas. El Imperio notó debidamente que los yevethanos tenía una rápida habilidad para aprender nuevas destrezas. Después de subyugar N'zoth y sus sistemas estelares cercanos, las fuerzas Imperiales construyeron los astilleros Negro 15 y pusieron a los yevethanos a trabajar como esclavos hábiles para construir, reparar y modificar naves de la Flota Estelar Imperial. A pesar de su esclavitud, los yevethanos hicieron intentos nominales de resistencia, lo que llevó a una serie de intentos de sabotaje en los astilleros. Incluso siendo este el caso, los astilleros de la Flota Negra se destacaron por su excelencia, y la reputación de la instalación resultó en su prestigio como la mejor instalación conscripta dentro del Imperio. El gobernador Imperial del Cúmulo tomó a varias mujeres como esclavas de placer para su personal, y les dio a los hombres a sus soldados de asalto para la práctica de tiro. Los cuerpos mutilados se exhibieron en escuelas y sitios sagrados. También se transmitieron en canales de información pública que todos los yevethanos se vieron obligados a mirar dos veces al día. Cuando la subyugación no funcionaba como se deseaba, los niños eran separados de sus padres. Inicialmente, los yevethanos decidieron someterse al dominio Imperial y esperar hasta que llegara el momento en que el Imperio se volviera flojo en su control. Alzamiento yevethano Alrededor de ocho meses después de la Batalla de Endor, Ysanne Isard retiró a muchos Destructores Estelares para defender los Mundos del Núcleo. Entre las armadas Imperiales que recibieron esta orden estaba el Comando Espada Negra; Al recibir la orden, el Comando se preparó para partir de las instalaciones centrales de construcción naval en N'zoth.The Essential Chronology Antes de que la guarnición Imperial pudiera destruir los astilleros, surgió un levantamiento entre los trabajadores yevethanos. Esto evitó que los Imperiales iniciaran la matanza en masa de los esclavos y la destrucción de los astilleros de reparación. El sorprendente levantamiento fue liderado por el comando terrestre Nil Spaar, quien se movió para contrarrestar las ejecuciones masivas de esclavos. Aprovechó la visión del Imperio de que los yevethanos eran una especie sin cerebro y tomó el control de los astilleros. Spaar asesinó a miles de Imperiales y cientos más fueron capturados, mientras que cada Destructor Estelar de la Flota Negra fue superado. Cuando la guarnición Imperial finalmente llegó a los astilleros, encontraron siete mil prisioneros yevethanos liberados, así como los restos de más de quince mil soldados Imperiales muertos. Temiendo el mismo destino, la guarnición Imperial nunca regresó. Entre las conquistas de los yevethanos se incluyó la captura del Superdestructor Estelar Intimidador, aunque los yevethanos cubrieron todo el incidente. Esto llevó a que la Nueva República nunca supiera del incidente e Isard creyera que la flota fue destruida en Cal-Seti debido a un informe incorrecto. Posteriormente, el Cúmulo Koornacht siguió siendo una curiosidad de frontera cerrada para el resto de la galaxia. Durante la próxima década y media, los yevethanos desarrollaron sus capacidades técnicas. Crearon nuevos escudos de naves estelares, bombas de gravedad, [[Nave de impulsión por ondas clase Aramadia|naves de impulsión por ondas clase Aramadia]] y cazas trifoil tipo D. También establecieron la Liga Duskhan, que creció hasta abarcar trece mundos. La flota yevethana fue denominada la Flota Negra, en una versión retorcida de su predecesor del Imperio Galáctico, el Comando Espada Negra. En el 16 DBY, la Liga Duskhan salió del aislamiento y se enfrentó a la Nueva República. Una delegación, dirigida por el virrey Nil Spaar, llegó a Coruscant para buscar una coexistencia pacífica. Nil Spaar utilizó la falta de inteligencia de la Nueva República de la Liga Duskhan, así como su conflicto político senatorial, para su ventaja. Spaar extendió sus negociaciones con la Jefa de Estado Leia Organa Solo durante un período de semanas y jugó con su empatía hacia una especie subyugada por el Imperio. Esto le permitió cultivar activos en Coruscant, y desencadenó una serie de maquinaciones políticas, sembrando confusión entre los miembros de la Nueva República. left|thumb|150px|Un yevethano macho. Nil Spaar regresó a su pueblo y, con la Nueva República en desorden, los yevethanos lanzaron una campaña de brutal expansión y colonización. La Purga Yevethana vio la eliminación de especies enteras, como los corasgh, y comunidades como la Soberanía Norat, y los yevethanos posteriormente colonizaron muchos sistemas estelares cercanos en el Cúmulo Koornacht. En las siguientes semanas, los frustrados esfuerzos de reconocimiento de la Nueva República provocaron un conflicto armado entre la Liga Duskhan, su Flota Negra oculta y el nuevo Quinto Grupo de Batalla de la Fuerza de Defensa de la Nueva República. El conflicto concluyó con una pérdida yevethana en la Batalla de N'zoth, así como la muerte de Nil Spaar a manos del oficial Imperial Sil Sorannan. La victoriosa Nueva República desarmó a los yevethanos y los mantuvo bajo estrecha vigilancia. Las patrullas activas de la República finalmente fueron eliminadas por al menos el 25 DBY. Después de su derrota, el palacio del virrey permaneció como el difunto Nil Spaar lo había dejado, y muchos yevethanos se aferraron infructuosamente a la esperanza de que su líder regresaría en algún momento en el futuro. Consecuencias Como ningún ser había entrado en el sistema N'zoth desde la Batalla de N'zoth, esto permitió que los yevethanos construyeran una fuerza aún mayor que antes. Consistía en más de diez mil naves de impulsión por ondas clase Aramadia. Una vez que se construyó la nueva flota yevethana, la Guardia de Galantos se encontró con los yuuzhan vong. A cambio de lo que los Fia creían que era protección contra los invasores extragalácticos, informaron a los yuuzhan vong de los brutales yevethanos y su amenaza eminente. Prestando atención, los yuuzhan vong invadieron el sistema N'zoth. En la batalla posterior, los yuuzhan vong salieron victoriosos. Los yuuzhan vong procedieron a bombardear orbitalmente N'zoth, convirtiendo el planeta en un páramo fundido.La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza I: Remanente Los asediados yevethanos continuaron rechazando la ayuda externa, y finalmente se extinguieron. Si bien muchos creían que la especie había sido destruida, algunos especularon que sus tendencias expansionistas podrían haber resultado en que algunas colonias escaparán de la atención de los yuuzhan vong. De hecho, después de la caída de N'zoth, se estimó que menos de diez mil yevethanos seguían vivos en la galaxia.The Essential Atlas Apariciones thumb|right|250px|Un yevethano. *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Antes de la Tormenta'' *''Escudo de Mentiras'' *''La Prueba del Tirano'' *''La Nueva Rebelión'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza I: Remanente'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza II: Refugiado'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' Fuentes *''Alien Anthology'' *''Alien Encounters'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * * *''Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Especies de los Mundos del Núcleo Categoría:Especies esclavizadas Categoría:Especies inteligentes mamíferas Categoría:Yevetha